Fear is what brought us closer
by Shea279
Summary: After the Distortion World, Hikari became distant from everyone, including her best friends Jun and Kouki. But they want to change that. Jun then realizes his feelings for Hikari. Full summary inside Twinleafshipping Jun/Hikari
1. Distortion World

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, just the plotline and Pokemon names for Hikari's Pokemon team

* * *

**

**This is based off my Platinum game, though their names aren't Jun, Hikari, and Kouki, I decided I wanted to use them, just for those three though, make it easier on you people. Really, did everyone's lives seriously go back to normal after the Distortion world? In the game, everyone acts like it never happened! What the heck?! I'm here to give my view of how it would have gone in my mind. please enjoy and I hope it's a good story for you guys, and as fun to read as it is for me to write it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Also if something like this appears**

_Luxray, Lux!**(note, this is an example)**_** it just means it's a Pokemon that is saying that okay? i don't feel the quotations are needed for the Pokemon, it is confusing.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: After the Distortion World, Hikari became distant from everyone, including her best friends Jun and Kouki. But they want to change that. Jun then realizes his feelings for Hikari. Can the two boys help their friend, or will she remain lost in a shell of herself? Twinleafshipping JunxHikari

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One: The Distortion World**

What is fear?

"Are you ready to go, Hikari?" Cynthia questioned, looking down into the blackish, cloudy, hole that was made by Giritina. Honestly, I wasn't ready, not at all. I was scared. That cry from Giritina, it was trying to tell us something, Cyrus wasn't listening to it though. I noticed Dialga and Palkia had disappeared too.

"Cynthia, are you sure it'll be safe for me to be down there?" I asked quietly. Cynthia shook her head.

"No, honestly, I can say I'm not sure you'll be safe. I don't know what's down there, but you need to concentrate on what's important, and that's calming Giritina." I sighed and nodded slowly. Looking back, I saw Kouki and Jun standing there, looking worried.

"Cynthia, could you give me a minute?" I asked. Cynthia told me it was fine. I walked over to Jun and Kouki.

"So, you're really going to go to that other world?" Kouki asked. I gave him a feeble smile.

"I need to calm Giritina, if I don't, we may be in trouble." I explained. He looked down.

"Right… be careful, okay?" He instructed. I nodded again, and then turned to Jun. He looked sort of blank. His eyes didn't have their usual spark they had whenever he was headed off to the next town.

"Jun? What's wrong?" I asked. He snapped out of it.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine I guess Hikari, but question is, are you?" I gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Look at Rinisho." He said. I looked up on one of the Pillars, where my Mothim Rinisho was perched. He was trembling, the orange and white antennae on his head moving nervously. Kouki suddenly agreed with Jun.

"You know, Professor Rowan does always say that the feelings of a trainer reflect in their Pokemon. Are you scared? "He asked.

"I told you guys, I'm feeling fine." I argued, tightening the white scarf that rested on my neck. I then took out Rinisho's pokeball.

"Rinisho, return!" I ordered. The moth Pokemon seemed reluctant, but returned all the same. I stole another glance at my two friends before walking over to Cynthia.

"Ready now?" She questioned. I nodded. Cynthia wished me luck and I jumped into the rift between the worlds. I was falling from a high height. Within seconds however, I found myself floating to the ground gently. Giritina must be controlling the environment. I scanned my surroundings. Strange trees seemed to rope around each other. The rocks were disappearing and reappearing. What bothered me most of all, that the pieces of land that darted over the blackish surface of the world were upside down, sideways, and only a few pieces of land were upside right. The air was thin; it felt like there was a chain around my lungs, restricting the airflow to them. The smell was rancid, like a room filled with Skunktank fumes would smell. I couldn't hear anything, only the reverberant sound of the rocks moving themselves around. Cynthia landed in front of me. I was almost wordless.

"Cynthia…this world…what is-"

"This is the distortion world, as some call it. It was said Giritina was banished from our world for its violence, so it keeps a watch over our world from this one." She explained. Hearing that Giritina was violent caused my fear to Skyrocket.

"We are going to have to find our way around this world." She pointed to a stone that stuck up from the ground we were standing on.

"Step on that rock." She said. I didn't question it. I walked over and pushed on the stone with my foot. The landmass lurched and then started downward. Cynthia stayed completely calm while I panicked. It stopped and Cynthia stepped off. I followed.

"I'm going ahead, you look around and try to find a way down from here, and I'll be doing the same." Cynthia commanded. I nodded. She stepped up to a landmass facing sideways and put her foot on it. Her other foot soon followed. She walked up fearlessly, and completely sideways. I decided not to ask, and looked around. A Pokemon rounded the corner.

"Mesprit?" I questioned. It nodded and inched closer.

_Spirit, mes…_ It motioned for me to follow it with its tail, hovering up the way Cynthia went. I carefully imitated what Cynthia did earlier, and found myself walking sideways. Everything on this piece of land was sideways, even the trees. I jumped to the next piece of land, thanking Ho-oh I hadn't fallen into the void of this world.

_Mes, mes! _Mesprit chanted, continuing to usher me along. It seized my wrist in both its tiny paws and pulled me over to a rock sticking up in the ground. Oh wonderful, this again… I stepped on the rock, and we began heading down. This time, I was a bit calmer, but my stomach still had some butterflies. When we stepped off, Mespirit pulled me off to a giant hole in the land, a boulder next to it.

_Sprit Mes! _Mesprit chimed, circling me, and then the boulder. I thought for a moment as I watched Mesprit float down into the whole. I bent next to it and looked down. There were three square-shaped holes in the ground, looking like dried lakes. I then got up and turned back to the boulders I flipped open my poketch and clicked on the red button until I found the HM app. I was glad Jun had dragged me over to get that app a few weeks ago. I checked to see who on my team had strength. It buzzed and showed my Luxray's information. I remembered then that I had taught it to him a week ago. I fumbled in my bag until I found his pokeball.

"Go, Nonoko!" Nonoko materialized from the white light.

_Luxray! _He flipped his tail, waiting for my order.

"Okay Nonoko! Use strength!" I gave a cry as he ran at the boulder, crashing into it and sending it down the hole.

_Mes mes! _ I heard from below, telling me I had done what it had wanted me to do. I told Nonoko to follow me and found my way down to Mesprit. Its tails swayed as it hovered over a specific crater. I had Nonoko bash the rock until it fell into the crater Mesprit was over.

_Mes! _ It flipped in the air and went off.

"Mesprit wait!-"I sighed and turned to Nonoko.

"I don't know where to go without Mesprit boy …" I said dispiritedly. Nonoko nudged me and bent down. I understood and climbed onto his back. He sprinted off with me on board. He stopped a few times to sniff the tight air. As he rounded another confusing corner, I noticed Cynthia standing in the path.

"Cynthia!" I greeted, jumping off Nonoko. She smiled, but it faded as she looked out the center of this giant piece of land.

"The lake Pokemon are here. I don't know what, but they seem eager to show us something. I know you met with Mesprit, but you need to find Uxie and Azelf, okay?" She asked. I nodded in understanding.

"Right, I'll find out what they want." Just as I said this, a cry pierced the air, it was very loud, and like the one we heard when Giritina first appeared.

_Giiiiiir! _I shuddered and looked down, though I shouldn't have. Under us, a shadowy figure appeared, its large wings spread and menacing eyes seemingly burning a hole through the earth below my feet. I buried my face into Nonoko's fur.

"Hikari, please, I know you're scared, but try to think positively, you can win over Giritina." Cynthia encouraged. I gave a nod, but was not feeling assured.

I suddenly don't feel like I can do this, just remembering the menacing glint in Giritina's eyes.

* * *

**Wow that took longer than I expected, well enjoy, I will be off thinking of the next chapter.**


	2. VS Cyrus!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, just the plotline and Pokemon names for Hikari's Pokemon team**

**A/N: Whew I'm on a roll with the ideas. A nice thanks to those who favorite and or alerted my story, I appreciate it, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two: The beings of Willpower and Knowledge, Uxie and Azelf!**

I got back up onto Nonoko and started to look for any sign of Uxie or Azelf. As soon as I left my spot near Cynthia, a wave of unease rushed over me. The look Giritina gave me, its image was burned into my head. Those deep red eyes, filled with so many different emotions, its vengeful cry, it was all burned into my mind. And they wanted me to capture it? I took the purple master ball from the pokeball pouch of my bag. I ran my fingers over the white M etched into the top. It was the most powerful pokeball I had. Cyrus gave it to me after I beat him in Team Galactic's headquarters. It had a 100% catch rate, and Cynthia said it may be a good idea to use it on Giritina. Yet I'm not completely sure I want to use it on Giritina.

_Lux! _ Nonoko growled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around. We came to a dead end, a small pool of water to be exact. Maybe about eleven feet across, and 8 feet deep. I slid off Nonoko and recalled him. Putting the master ball back into the pocket of my bag, I took out another pokeball. This belonged to my Floatzel, Mikiko.

"Mikiko, let's go!" I threw the pokeball into the air, and Mikiko materialized from the light.

_Float? _He questioned. I bent down next to him and patted his head.

"I need you to take me across this pool, okay?" I told him.

_Float! _He dove into the water and patiently waited for me to jump onto his back. I eased my legs into the still water, fitting comfortably onto Mikiko's back. I always had to get my legs wet when I rode on the water with Mikiko. He moved his tails in a propeller fashion and we jetted across the water. I held onto the yellow float around his neck.

_Giiiiiir! _I fell off of Mikiko upon hearing another of Giritina's cries. I felt Mikiko's soft fur under my hand, which told me he had dove in after me when he felt me slip from his back. I took a gasp of air as I came back up. Though the air was as still as the water, I still needed the oxygen that was in the air somewhere. Mikiko took me the rest of the way to the other side of the pool, and I grabbed onto the serrated edge and yelped in pain. I did not realize how sharp it was, and the blood trickled from my hand.

_Zel! _Mikiko wasted no time in using a gentle and controlled water gun on my hand. With no other option, I ripped a part of my scarf and wrapped it around my injury.

_Float?_ Mikiko asked. I nodded.

"I'm okay Mikiko, don't worry." I took out his pokeball.

"Return!" Mikiko dodged the red light and shook his head vigorously.

_Float! Floatzel! _I tried the same thing again, and got the same response.. He continued to shake his head.

_Floatzel! _He insisted. I sighed and put the ball back in my bag, he wanted to stay with me. Once I was feeling better, I got up and continued to walk around. I saw another hole in the land. I decided to call out.

"Uxie! Azelf! Anyone?" After a few moments, I got a response.

_Ux… _the red shard on Uxie's head glinted as it showed itself to me. It began to circle me, just as Mesprit had before. I looked around, but Mikiko beat me to the idea.

_Floatzel Float! _He was sitting atop the large boulder I was about to scan the area for. Uxie disappeared to a lower landmass. I once again called out Nonoko, and after Mikiko had jumped off, ordered him to use strength. We found our way down to Uxie.

_Uxie… _It commented, happy with my work, it floated above a crater like Mesprit had. Nonoko pushed the boulder in, an Uxie disappeared from sight. I didn't understand what it was they wanted us to do, but the beings of the lake knew it would do something. Nonoko and Mikiko started sniffing around for any signs of Azelf. I thought more and more into this. Why were we pushing the boulders into those craters? It just didn't make sense…

_**At the spear pillars…**_

I looked down into the massive void; it was getting darker and darker with each second. I looked over to Kouki, who was talking to Professor Rowan.

"Kouki, why is it getting darker?" I asked. After a moment, he answered.

"Well Jun, Professor Rowan says its Giritina's growing rage." He answered; closing the app he was using to talk to the professor on his poketch. He walked over to join me.

"The professor is worried about her, and so am I." He said.

"Aren't we all, pal?" I answered. If this hadn't happened, I would have been heading to the gym in Sunnyshore city, my eighth badge. But I could never just leave my best friend in the hardest fight of her life. Kouki looked into the hole, then at me.

"I need to go back to the lab, are you going to come." I shook my head.

"You go on ahead buddy, I'll stay here." I answered. Kouki gave me a concerned look before leaving. I took Roserade's pokeball from my bag.

"Come out Roserade! " I exclaimed. Roserade jumped out of the storm of flower pedals, landing next to me. At least I was sure that seal worked now.

_Rose? _She asked. I looked back at the void.

"Sorry Roserade just needed some company." I responded. Roserade waved its flowery arm in the air, telling me she didn't mind at all. If it became too far into the night, I was going to have to stop waiting here, Gramps said it was too dangerous to keep waiting into the night. I slung the bag around my shoulder to the ground, and leaned back against it. As I did, I noticed Drifloon and Drifblim, along with many other ghost types started to float around the area. Did Giritina have something to do with this too?

_**In the torn world…**_

After an hour of searching, we finally find Azelf.

_Elf! _It exclaimed. It was unlike the others. It floated right up to me and pointed to the hole in the ground with its paw.

"Nonoko, strength!" Nonoko charged the boulder, knocking it down into the hole; we heard it land with a loud thud. We once again found a way down to the craters and Azelf pointed to tell us which crater to put it in. After we knocked it in, we heard a loud cry, once again.

Giiiiiir! Azelf floated up and met with the other two beings, which I just noticed assembled.

_Mes!_

_Ux!_

_Elf! _All three disappeared in a bright light. Cynthia walked over to me. As she did, a slab of land appeared in front of us, a stone sticking out in the middle.

"That's the way we have to take." She announced. I recalled Nonoko and let Mikiko walk at my side. I carefully stepped on the rock. The landmass jolted, and we were sent down.

"Cyrus…" Cynthia growled suddenly. I looked straight ahead. Cyrus stood there, his blue hair matted over itself, telling me he was probably in the water and a smirk on his face.

"So it's you again? You are such a persistent pest, always meddling in Team Galactic's affairs. Those grunts, they are all worthless, they can't fight off a simple kid." He ranted.

"You've lost to her too." Cynthia shot back. Cyrus ignored her comment.

"But, this is where your path ends." He drew a pokeball from his belt. Cynthia stepped back, to give me some space to battle. I was always ready to take on Cyrus.

"Go, Houndoom!" He shouted, releasing the dark hound from its pokeball.

_Houuund! _I ignored the glare it was giving me, and made my choice.

"Mikiko, it's your turn!" Mikiko jumped in front of me, his fur bristling.

_Float! _Cyrus smirked never left his lips.

"Thunder fang!" He ordered. The Houndoom charged forward, the electricity visible in its mouth. I was caught off guard, as well as Mikiko, and we couldn't make a move to dodge. Houndoom dug its fangs into Mikiko's back.

_Floaaaaat! _Mikiko fainted as the attack made contact.

"Mikiko, return!" I said. Cyrus laughed. He must have forgotten my ace in the hole.

"Runt, Take over!!" I threw my pokeball into the air and my Torterra appeared in a haze of black flower pedals.

_Torterra! _Runt was perfectly ready to fight.

"Earthquake!" I commanded quickly. Runt brought his foot up, and then slammed it to the ground. A huge earthquake started up. Houndoom screeched in pain as the shock ran up its legs. It was still standing when the quake stopped.

"Now razor leaf!" The tree atop Runt's back rustled, and razor sharp leaves shot out.

"Houndoom, flamethrower! " Cyrus said quickly.

_Hound!_ Houndoom obeyed and incinerated out attack, but it was only a decoy.

"Rock climb!" I ordered. The earth below Runt's feet began to separate as he charged. The rocks flew onto Houndoom when Runt impacted with it. Cyrus recalled it.

"Go, Gyrados! " The Gyrados roared. I quickly recalled Runt and sent out Nonoko, ordering a hasty thunder fang. Nonoko jumped onto its back and bit into it. The shocked Gyrados fell to the floor and began writhing with pain, forcing Cyrus to return it.

"Grr...this child is testing my patience…" He muttered, drawing another pokeball.

"Weavile go! Waste no time and use ice punch!" The Weavile appeared right away, landing a punch to Nonoko's back. Nonoko tried to counter with crunch, but missed.

_Weavile! _Hundreds of unavoidable ice shards made their way to Nonoko, making him faint. I recalled him. The next Pokemon emerged on its own.

_Hound!_ It was Akiko, my trusted Houndoom.

_Weavile!_

_Hound! _The two clashed in mid air, and Akiko ignored my orders, but only because she and Weavile had bumped heads before, and she was determined. She shot out a flamethrower at close range, and Weavile fainted. Cyrus sent his last Pokemon out.

"Go, Crobat!" He yelled, sending the multi-winged bat from its pokeball.

_Cro! _ I tried to recall Akiko, but could not, as Crobat used mean look, and Akiko was frozen with fear, she could not be returned.

"Crobat, cross poison!" Crobat slashed its wings across Akiko's middle. She staggered back, and growled. My poketch app that warned me of status problems beeped. Akiko had been poisoned.

"Fire fang!" Akiko jumped up, but Crobat dodged our attack.

"Another cross poison, now!"Cyrus demanded. Crobat repeated the action it went through earlier. Akiko fell to the ground.

"Take a rest Akiko!" I said, recalling her. I took out my next pokeball.

"Go Falcon!" I always called on my Staraptor when we were in a bind.

_Staaar! _

"Sludge bomb!" Cyrus barked. The sludge foamed in Crobat's mouth.

_Cro! _It unleashed it, but Falcon dodged to the side.

"Brave bird!" I ordered. Falcon spun in the air, and a fire phoenix formed, clashing with Crobat and finally making it faint. Falcon landed, and I hugged him.

"Useless…" Cyrus whispered, returning his Crobat.

"Good going Hikari!" Cynthia said. I nodded in thanks and recalled Falcon.

"This is the last time you'll ever interfere with me!" Cyrus promised before running off. Cynthia turned to me.

_Giiiiiir! _We heard the cry, louder than ever.

"It's waiting." Cynthia commented. I swallowed back my fear, and Cynthia quickly healed up my Pokemon. Now, I had to face Giritina, one on one…


	3. The threat

**_Chapter 3: Giritina's Silent Threat!_**

I felt like I couldn't move at that moment. It seemed like my feet were glued to the floor, no chance of getting them loose. Cynthia put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe it would help if you had one of your Pokemon beside you during this" She suggested. I nodded and slowly reached for one of my pokeballs. I was going to reach for Mikiko's, but then I thought of Rinisho. Jun had pointed out how scared he was at the spear pillars. Maybe he would want to be at my side during all this. I shifted my hand and let it hover over the red and white spear. Finally, after moments of hesitation, I gripped his pokeball and brought it out.

"Go, Rinisho!" I shouted. Rinisho materialized from the bright light, flapping his square patterned wings.

_Moth!_ He cried. As soon as he landed on my shoulder, I felt a bit more at ease, at least to the point where my feet would move.

_Thim? _He questioned. I assured him it was nothing, and started to move along. Three stone slaps appeared in a stair-like for in front of me. I was one step up when another ear piercing cry hit the air.

_Giiiiiir! _I almost jumped. Below me, the shadowy figure appeared once more, continuing its cry.

"G-Giritina?" I questioned slowly. It fell silent once more. I shook my head and continued onward up the steps. In the middle of the stairway, it flew right past me, so close; I could feel its prickly scaled legs and screamed. It was like the rest of its body, was just like a Gastly's, you couldn't feel it at all. Rinisho patted my cheek with his orange little leg. He was the only thing willing me on at this point. That and the thought of Jun, of Kouki, of the others and all their courage, and the courage of my own Pokémon. That gave me courage to scream out.

"Giritina, come out! I'm not fearful of you!" Though I was. I was very afraid. But if I didn't fight Giritina, who would?

_Giiiiir! _I swallowed all my doubts the moment Giritina appeared in front of me. I got my first good look at it.

It had cold, red eyes; the closer you were to them, the colder the chill that was sent up your spine. It had something that closely resembled a facemask. It was gold plated, along with its six of what seemed to be arms. Its body was long and gray, black and red stripes streaking down its underside. And six long, black wings with red tips. Gray and yellow spikes jolted out at some parts of its body.

_Giiiiir… _It growled menacingly. I took out the pokeball that belonged to Akiko.

"Go, Akiko!" I shouted, releasing the hell hound from her pokeball.

_Hound! _She cried fiercely. I wasted no time issuing the first command.

"Akiko, flamethrower!!" Akiko jumped back, the fire forming in her mouth became visible, and she unleashed it just as quickly. Giritina moved upward, and the attack missed completely.

_Giiiiir! _It screeched, becoming enraged in a matter of seconds. A dull gray mist surrounded it, and it disappeared. Akiko stayed alert, as did I.

_Giiiiir! _Akiko was knocked down two slabs, and struggled getting up. I took out my pokedex and aimed it a Giritina.

_**Shadow Force- an attack that takes time to build up, the user disappears for a few seconds or minutes, then hits the opponent at full force with a shadowy blast.**_

Akiko ran back to my side.

"Try Crunch!" I commanded. Akiko ran forward, jumping onto the head plate and landing a crunch. Giritina roared in pain. I waved its body rapidly, forming a foul wind, an attack known better as ominous wind. Akiko was blown back into me. We managed a flamethrower and a fire fang, but eventually, shadow force got the best of Akiko and she fainted, though Giritina had been weakened more than enough. I sent out Mikiko next.

I then reached for an ultra ball.

"Ultra ball, let's go!" I shouted, throwing it at Giritina. It was sucked inside and the ball landed at my feet. However, after a few moments of rocking, the ultra ball burst open, and Giritina hovered in front of us once again.

"We were so close…" I said quietly. When I wasn't paying attention, Giritina knocked into Mikiko at full force, sending him off a ledge.

"Mikiko!" I shouted. Running over, I grabbed him under his arms, over the edge as far as my waist. Pulling him up, I held him close to me.

"Mikiko… I'm so, so sorry…" I whispered over and over to my scared Floatzel. I then turned to Giritina, gripping the master ball I had fished out of my bag.

"End all this suffering, and capture it, master ball!" I threw it, but Giritina dodged.

"No!" I yelled. But Giritina got sucked in, and I realized that Rinisho had been behind Giritina and forced the master ball to rebound off his wing. It rocked a few times, and then stopped completely. With Mikiko still in my arms, I walked over to the ball. I set my Pokemon down and went to pick it up. The second I touched it a horrible memory raced into my mind, the day I almost lost Jun:

"_Jun… do you really think it's safe to climb up there?" I asked Jun, who at the time was high up in a tree._

"_Hey, are you doubting me? Remember who happens to have the Eterna gym badge." He taunted, holding up the badge and flashing me a goofy grin. I sighed._

"_You do know I will catch up right?" I questioned, ruffling Falcon's feathers._

_**Via! **__Falcon agreed hastily, while Jun's Chimchar swung on a branch near his trainer. In a rush, a Vespiquen flew by, and Jun fell out of the high spot with a loud crack._

_I ran over to him quite quickly._

"_Jun, Jun! This isn't funny Jun." I felt something warm on my hand that was supporting his head, and realized it was blood. He wasn't goofing around. I quickly called for an ambulance, where people quickly wheeled him back to Eterna from the forest. I spent the whole night in the hospital, hoping Jun would be back to himself in the morning, when I was warned he could die from major impact to his head, I started to cry._

I drew my hand from the master ball quickly. Cynthia ran up to me quickly.

"Hikari… You captured it, and managed to calm its fierce heart." She said. I looked at it.

"Did I really?" I asked. In a flash the master ball was gone; it had been transported to Rowans lab, where all Pokemon who are not part of the current team go. I picked up Mikiko and recalled him again. Cynthia pointed out a portal. We were going to our world. But that memory… was it brought back by Giritina? Was it threatening me? Had I really calmed its heart, or was this the beginning of a never ending nightmare?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, good news, my dad has the right writing program! So, I won't be writing as often as usual this week, still planning the wedding. But I'll try as much as possible, thanks for being so patient!**


	4. on our minds

**Chapter 4: Worries

* * *

**

I could hardly believe we were back in our world. Stepping into the portal, I was met by a bright light, and then, we were standing on solid ground. Instead of the sphere pillars, we ended up in an open meadow clearing, clad in flowers, and a waterfall that cascaded down the cliff into a spring. Cynthia was directly behind me.

"….Where are we now Cynthia?…." I asked. She took a good look around before answering.

"The spring path I believe" She led me over to the edge of the spring, setting her shoes aside, she dipped her feet into the spring. I kicked off my shoes and did the same. The cool, pure water rushed over my sore feet, soothing them greatly.

_Sea!_

_Goldeen! _A Seaking and a Goldeen surfaced, looking to us. But they sensed the more serious mood and dove back under the water. Cynthia broke the silence.

"I wanted to thank you on behalf of Sinnoh. Without you, I don't know what Giratina would have done." She said. I sighed.

"I wasn't really trying to be a hero or anything, I was just doing what I felt was right." I responded, sifting through the water with my feet.

"Well it seems you did both." I nodded hesitantly and looked down.

"Why don't you visit Professor Rowan's lab? You need to let him know you're okay?" She suggested. I shrugged.

"I'll leave you be for a while Hikari. Thank you again." She let her feet leave the water and put her shoes on. She then got up, and walked down the path out of the clearing. I sat alone for a while, staring into the water.

I raced down the path from Veilstone to Pastoria city, off to visit master Wake. I was still worried about Hikari, but sitting around wasn't going to help her. I knew master Wake would know what to do. I suddenly crashed into somebody, landing with a thud. I held my head, muttering as I got up

"Are you okay?" The person I knocked into asked.

"Ow… I guess…." I looked up and pointed, shouting loudly.

"Cynthia!" Cynthia gave me a warm smile.

"Was Hikari with you?" I asked suddenly.

"She was, but I left her to think things over, but if you want, take this path to the clearing, that's where you'll find her Jun." She replied. I thanked her and rushed off down the path. I eventually came to the clearing. Cynthia was right. Hikari was sitting alone, dragging her feet along the water. She didn't seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat a little. And it did work too.

I heard someone clear their throat, so I looked up. A feeling of surprise and relief rushed over me when I saw who it was. It was Jun, his orange and white shirt covered in leaves from passing through the bushes. I stared at him for a few moments, as if I was trying to determine it was really him. But I soon got my feet to move.

"Jun!" She shouted, running over to me and burying her face into my shirt, almost knocking me over in the process. I felt a blush creep across my face, but ignored it completely. I was usually the one plowing into people, not her.

"I was worried about you Hikari." I admitted. She responded by whimpering sharply, her hands going from my back to her head.

"Hikari?! Hikari?!" I shouted in a panic.

Another Horrible memory… I knew Jun was shouting, but I could only hear him faintly. Another memory was preparing itself to haunt me, because my headache was worsening.

I was only six at the time my dad went on his Pokemon journey. He said his goodbyes to us and was on his way. I waited up for him on Christmas, but he never showed up as he promised. Instead, we got a package, containing his pokeballs and a note. He had died in a fire started by a crazy Charizard, and he was only trying to stop it. All the emotion I had when we got that package, when I figured out I'd never see my dad again, all rushed back to me. And then, I just felt nothing. Nothing but the need to be comforted remained.

Hikari wasn't holding her head anymore, but now she was crying. I had no idea how to comfort girls when they cry, but I was becoming more and more concerned about her.

"Hey come on Hikari…It's Okay, let's go to the lab and let gramps and Kouki know you're ok." I offered.

I didn't want to leave my comfort of standing next to Jun, but I had to to be able to hug Kouki.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kouki said. Professor Rowan greeted me.

"I'm happy to see your okay and that you have obtained Giritina. Never before has my heart raced so fast. I gave him a simpered smile.

"So where are you going to go now?" Kouki questioned. I thought about it, and to be honest, I wasn't sure.

"Perhaps you should try and win the gym badge from Sunnyshore city." Rowan suggested. I shrugged.

"I guess so…" I said before turning and walking out, giving them all a simple wave.

Gramps turned to me and Kouki.

"You should go with her. I hope by now you two have sensed something is wrong with her, but only you two can find out what." So he saw it too… Normally, I would rather be off on my own, not a thing to hold me back, but Hikari needed me and Kouki right now, so I agreed and was out the door with Kouki within seconds.

* * *


End file.
